


All I Ask

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on an Adele Song, F/F, F/M, Light Angst, Vision (implied to be there), hyuuuuuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Request: Can you do a Wanda x reader where it's based on Adele's 'All I ask'? - Anon





	All I Ask

**Author's Note:**

> when Adele's album came out I remember my best friend and I would religiously listen and sing to it each at lunch + any other time we hung out in the car (we can belt it now lmao) + I am in a funK, catch me playing fallout or overwatch and procrastinating on all these drafts lol  
> Cheers!

Even over the blasting music and dim lights of the gala, you noticed Wanda's gaze wander from her drink to the person across the room, both of them oblivious to their budding feelings.

You didn't have to be a mind reader to know what she was feeling, anyone with eyes could see that her loving gaze was now focused on your friend across the room. Your heart dropped, but she deserved to be happy with him, and the both of you deserved one last happy night together before she followed her heart, and you followed your orders.

"It's okay Wanda, don't worry, let's just enjoy this one last night okay?" you gave her a small smile, and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead when she snapped out of her daze to give you a confused look, "No matter what happens, we were friends before anything else right? I just want to see you happy, even if that's with someone else".

"(Y/N)..." a flash of understanding overcame her, before her face dropped to avoid your eyes, "I'm sorry".

"I just said don't worry didn't I?" you grinned and pulled her off her seat at the bar, "let's just enjoy one more night together, it's all I ask".

Wanda never understood how you were able to change her mind so quickly with a grin or charming smile, but she was glad that no matter what, you would still be by her side, mirroring your grin, "of course, let's dance?"

For all she knew, she would still have you by her side supporting her and everything she did come tomorrow.

She wouldn't know that you meant 'one more night' literally until they found your room in the Facility all packed up and you were settled into your new life in the UK. Maybe it wasn't fair, but you could never handle saying goodbye.

She took your hand for what you knew would be the last time before you transferred to MI6 in the morning for a permanent position in the agency, and dragged you to the middle of the dance floor, pulling you close and swaying to the music. 

Even if you knew there was no tomorrow for the two of you, at least there was tonight and the memory that would follow the two of you forever. One last good memory before you left their lives was what she deserved.

Because even if you never had a love like Wanda again, at least you could say you ended on good terms and with one last night as happy lovers.

Even if her eyes were only on you for these last few hours, even if she was the only one that ever mattered, at least you had each other for a little while longer.

Even if it was your last night with her, all that matters is that you'll keep holding onto each other just for this one night.

And that's all you could ask for.

Even if you never found a love like hers again, she was yours tonight.


End file.
